


Busted

by YukiOni



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, caught trying to sneak out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiOni/pseuds/YukiOni
Summary: Harry trying to escape from Earth-2 Barry's room so he won't get caught by Nora. Nora's smarter than the two.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> I was given this prompt on my tumblr page and an anon suggested I post it here. I hope you all enjoy. My tumblr is [here](http://wellsianminds.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts and you might see it on here.

He didn’t mean to stay the night, he told his daughter he’d be home that night. Harry buried his face into the crook of his arm, sighing softly when he felt Barry’s arm around his waist and him giving it a gentle squeeze. A creak of someone walking up the stairs made his eyes snap open. He held his breath waiting to hear a voice. “Barry? C’mon it’s time for breakfast.”

Harry’s head popped up as he looked around the room, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Harry cursed, pushing Barry’s arm and the blanket off of him once he saw the time. “Allen!” He hissed in a whispered voice, moving around the room gathering his clothes. “Someone’s coming.” 

Barry stirred a bit, yawning as he sat up, rubbing his bed hair. “What?” He yawned out, rubbing his eyes.

“Barry?” Came the first voice again. Harry, who was crawling around on the floor, sat up on his knees; hair sticking up wildly and clothes in his arms.

“Is that your mom?” Barry nodded, sitting up as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Yeah.”

Harry’s face paled as he scrambled to his feet; pulling his boxers on and then his shirt. Harry hurried over to the window and opened it, looking out and holding his breath at how high they were and no roof for him to climb out on.

There was a knock at the door and Harry stood in the middle of the room looking like a deer in the headlights. Barry started pushing the older male toward his closet. 

“Just a second mom!”

Once Harry was in the closet, Barry pulled his pants on as he walked toward the bedroom door. He opened it and smiled at his mom, nodding as she asked if he was coming down for breakfast. “Yeah, I'll be down in a second mom.”

Nora turned to walk away, stopping on the top step before turning back to look at Barry. “Dr, Wells is welcome to join us too.”

Harry groaned and covered his face as Barry’s cheeks heated up, too stunned to say anything.


End file.
